moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Azelle de Silan
Appearance The woman looks almost perfectly like a porcelain doll - almost! She is tiny, only standing around 4'8 - seeming quite small compared to anyone. Her skin is pale and even, except in the few places where it has decayed beyond repair. Her bones, particularly the ones showing through her elbows, shoulders, and back, are white as the Moon. Her hair is fairly clean for a Forsaken, however matted down in an attempt to keep it parted atop her head. It is of a soft blonde color. She does not seem to have any eyes behind the two thin strips of leather that cover her face, though one would only know by looking. Despite this, she tends to move with excellent grace. The woman's voice is soft and even, very formal by anyone's standards. Her mannerisms are formal as well, as she tends to always have her hands folded in front of her, even when she is sitting calmly in a chair. She only speaks when spoken to - a true doll, silent and beautiful. (( Also, this is what you'll find in her RP description. I tend to use ImmersionRP. Hope you can read it? )) Extras!: Azelle wears only one dress now - her beloved blue dress. It is perfect for a doll.. and perfect on her. It is made of silk, woven together with beautiful moonlight. It is a soft blue in color, with white sleeves that billow out slightly, only to be sinched back together at the very ends. Large blue jewels hang oddly from the dress, sparkling with a faint glow - one at her neck, and the other on the skirt of the dress. Personality Azelle is very quiet. She tends to only speak when spoken to, and even then it is only a few words. She will hardly ever talk back to anyone, no matter their worth to her. Azelle can be very formal to the point of frustration. History Azelle was raised to be exactly that - a doll. She was born a simple girl, traded away by her Human parents to a wealthy Lord in the town they resided in. She thought she would end up a slave - but it was far worse than that. The Lord pampered her needlessly, gave her every single book she wanted. And what did she have to do? The small girl learned at a very young age that all she had to do was keep her mouth shut, sit in her chair laden with pillows and frills.. and look like the best doll come to life. Occasionally, she could be allowed to read a book. Her hair was combed evenly by the servants every day, sometimes put up with fancy combs. Her dresses were all handpicked by the Lord, set in with jewels and fine silks. It was a lovely life, she thought.. Until one day, the Lord had her killed. Yes, he murdered his doll straight out. Why, you would ask? He loved the way she looked - beautiful in every possible way.. And so he had her re-animated. After all, he was the Lord of the town, he could do nearly everything. It was not beyond him to try to control her life. Poor, sweet Azelle. Petite forever, for her Lord. How exactly did she escape..? And how is it this young girl knows anything of magic now? (( To be continued! )) Category:Horde Category:Horde Priest Category:Forsaken